Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan
This is PrinceBalto's retelling of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Premise This is a retelling of the popular 2003 Expanded Universe/Legends video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Robin is Revan, Marian is Bastila, and other Zootopia and Disney mammals play other roles. Nick and Judy have not been born yet, so they do not appear. In this version of the Star Wars universe, humans, save for a small number of near-human aliens who resemble them, are replaced by Zootopian mammals. The entire story, and the characters from outside Zootopia, are to be imagined in the Zootopia animation style. It is based on a retelling of the game I had made up offline, hence the three added characters. This is in Marian's POV. Story My name is Marian Shan I am a Jedi It was a time of war, and a time of chaos The hyena Sith lord named Darth Malak held the galaxy in a grip of fear Numerous Jedi knights fall in battle Many more fall to the dark side However, as with all dark times, a light emerges to drive the darkness back That light came in the form of the tod named Robin Wilde, known to others as Revan It all started on the Endar Spire, a Republic military ship I was in command of that ship We were above Taris That's when the legend of Revan truly began Only I knew the truth about Robin Wilde He had once been the ruthless and dangerous Sith lord called Darth Revan The Jedi and I captured him The Jedi council wiped his mind and gave him the Robin Wilde identity He fought valiantly when the Sith attacked the Endar Spire He and pilot Jack Savage escaped with their lives They crashlanded on Taris That's where they began to search for me Meanwhile, I had been captured by the Black Vulkar swoop gang I was to be the prize for winning the big race There came Robin to the rescue He saved me by winning the race and defeating my captors We proceeded to do more We talked to the Mandalorian Idris Bogo in the cantina He provided a means of escape That was crime lord Koslov's ship, the Ebon Hawk With money he gave us, we purchased the astromech droid T3-M4 We broke into the Sith base and got the needed base Heading back to Bogo, he took us to Koslov's estate However, that was when Malak decided to bombard the planet I could feel the deaths through the force It isn't something that I want to experience again We took the Ebon Hawk and flew off to Dantooine There, the legend began its second chapter Robin became a Jedi He recited the Jedi code He built his blue-bladed lightsaber He redeemed a Jedi from the path of darkness That night, we dreamed of Revan and Malak in the ancient ruins The Jedi council told us it was time We then explored the ancient ruins That's where we first heard the name The Star Forge A mission was at hand We flew to several planets, where we found each map Kashyyyk, where we helped end the enslavement of the Wookiees and joined up with Yax Tatooine, where we ended the conflict with the Sand People Manaan, where we stopped the Sith from taking the planet Then, something happened All Jedi teachings were put aside All through the trip, Robin had shown romantic feelings for me I tried to rebuff him I told him it wasn't allowed However, we kissed I tried to resist more, but it was no use I was in love with Robin I had broken the Jedi code As we headed off for Korriban, we were captured by the Sith Admiral Omri Curvehorn tortured us He also revealed that Malak had destroyed the Jedi academy Robin, Jack and I confronted both Omri and Malak Malak revealed the truth Robin had once been Revan The two dueled Blue and red lightsabers clashed I stepped in to help Robin escaped I was captured As Robin finished our job on Korriban, Malak tortured me I turned to the dark side and became his apprentice, Darth Astarte I next saw Robin on top of the temple on the Unknown World He was flanked by Yax, Juhani and the others I tried to turn Robin back to the dark side He refused and we fought I was defeated I vowed to defeat him the next time we met However, when we fought on the Star Forge, he turned me back Darth Astarte died, and Marian Shan returned to the galaxy I proceeded to use my battle meditation to aid the Republic fleet Robin went to fight Malak The hyena Sith fell in battle I then watched as Robin, the fox called the Prodigal Knight, was granted the Republic Cross of Glory I knew it then I loved him Little did I know what was to come Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic redo Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic crossovers Category:Retellings of Star Wars Category:Robian fics Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PG-13 stories Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopian Star Wars saga Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Marian's POV Category:Poem style